


Trust

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Allurivan Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurivan Week, F/M, Ficlet, They/Them Pronouns Kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: A quiet chuff, Allura knew Kolivan had that gentle smile of theirs behind their mask.“I trust that you will return. Do you trust me?”





	Trust

 

Surrounded by their enemies, Allura and Kolivan stood back-to-back. Allura transformed her Blue Bayard into a whip sword, ready to lash out. Behind her, she could hear Kolivan growl.

 

The raid didn’t go as planned and now the two of them were left without their teammates; Allura without the Blue Lion. The situation didn’t look so good for them currently.

 

“Allura”, Kolivan called.

 

“Yes?” she replied, her focus still on the sentries in front of them.

 

“I will create an opening for you. On my mark, run and get the Blue Lion”, they said.

 

“And leave you here alone?” Allura hissed. That was not happening.

 

A quiet chuff, Allura knew Kolivan had that gentle smile of theirs behind their mask. “I trust that you will return. Do you trust me?”

 

She did.

 

They attacked and Allura ran as fast as her legs could carry. Reaching out to the Blue Lion. The Ancient Beast answered to her call and bore down into the Empire base like a Goddess of Destruction.

 

“Let’s go save Kolivan before they do anything more reckless”, she told the Blue Lion as soon as she was in the pilot seat. “Shall we?”

 

The Blue Lion roared in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> go check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/) guys!


End file.
